Cambiadas al nacer
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Están destinadas a conocerse, tal vez en una fiesta, tal vez en la escuela, tal vez en alguna tienda. Tal vez en un sueño etéreo. Pero no saben ni por asomo la conexión que comparten. Porque sus vidas son como son pues fueron cambiadas al nacer. Rated T por ahora... subirá más adelante.
1. Prologo: El Cambio

_Hay personas en nuestras vidas, tan elocuentes que poseen voces melifluas y simulan el arrebol de la tarde. Ese instante eterno y efímero antes del anochecer. Sin embargo, en los mares de iridiscente memoria, esa voz nos parece inmarcesible, etérea, y pensamos que es una serendipia. Pero al final nos damos cuenta que sólo fue un mero espejismo, producto de la limerencia._

* * *

 ** _CAMBIADAS AL NACER_**

Sumarry: Son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Están destinadas a conocerse, tal vez en una fiesta, tal vez en la escuela, tal vez en alguna tienda. Tal vez en un sueño etéreo. Pero no saben ni por asomo la conexión que comparten. Porque sus vidas son como son pues fueron _**cambiadas al nacer.**_

Advertencias: Crack!Parings (DaringXRaven, AshlynnXHopper, AppleXOC, HunterXMaddie, y muchas más), drogas, depresión, psicopatías, sexo, alcohol y rock & roll. OC, OoC, etc. Jijijiji…

Rated: M.

* * *

 **Prólogo: El Cambio.**

Elvira estaba entre la multitud furiosa. Su querida hermana le había advertido. Le había dicho que para la familia Queen no existían los finales felices. Y vaya que había tenido razón. No había podido enamorar al príncipe del reino, quien termino casado con la bella descendiente de Blanca Nieves, Sarah White. El noble al que había engatusado, le engañaba con una mujer mucho más de su linaje. Pero aquello no era lo peor.

Observo con enojo incontenible como el carruaje dorado se detenía frente a la gran puerta del recinto. Del hermoso carruaje descendió la princesa Sarah y el príncipe Edgar. La pareja número uno del reino. La princesa estaba a punto de tener a su primera hija, y sin duda era la muchachita más hermosa del mundo. Se había especulado mucho sobre el día del nacimiento de la próxima princesa de Ever After. Sin embargo, nunca nadie imaginaria lo que sucedería ese día.

Elvira bufo molesta mientras que se tallaba el vientre abultado. Sabía muy bien que estaba siendo una egoísta de lo peor. Pero le dolía que su hija, su bella hija, se viese opacada siempre por el cumpleaños de la princesa. Por el cumpleaños de la hija de Sarah White. ¡Dios! Como odiaba a Sarah White. Esa mujer nunca se había esforzado en su vida y recibía más elogios que ella, quien había pasado toda su vida trabajando entre los establos mal oliente de su padre.

Aunque ahora no podía quejarse. Su esposo la mantenía bien vestida y feliz. Al menos por fuera. Pero él nunca la amaría, nunca la vería con los mismos ojos con los que el príncipe observaba a la descendiente de Blanca Nieves. Eso la enfurecía. Tanto fue su enojo en ese momento que pudo sentir un terrible estirón en el vientre. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Su bebe estaba por nacer. Trato de contener su dolor cuando una nueva contracción la retorció.

Sin más cayó al suelo.

Mientras la llevaban con urgencia dentro del hospital. Por la puerta trasera y sin ninguna clase de elogios, no pudo evitar odiarse a i misma. Acaba de condenar a su hija a vivir bajo la sombra de una princesa. Justo como ella había vivido desde que acepto la copiosa pero miserable ayuda de quien decía pensaba hacer los pases con la familia Queen.

A lo largo del pasillo de maternidad un grito se escuchó sonoro. Elvira podía entender perfectamente bien lo que decía, es más, sabía bien quien lo decía. Le provocaba cierto placer saber que la mujer que gritaba tan desesperadamente en esos momentos no era otra que la princesa Sarah. Rio.

—Le es muy incontrolable el dolor — pregunto una de las enfermeras.

— ¿Quién es la otra persona que da a luz? — pregunto la mujer aunque sabía perfectamente quien era.

—La princesa Sarah White — contesto un poco preocupada.

La mujer Queen bufo, mientras dejaba que el anestesista la pusiera en un estado de inconsciencia. Debido a los desvelos Elvira estaba muy desnutrida. Cuando el doctor la vio dictamino que era mejor una cesaría pues su cuerpo no aguantaría el dolor del nacimiento. Incluso si aún existían muchos riesgos.

En un principio, le hacía mucha ilusión tener a su esposo a su lado cuando su hija naciera. Pero su esposo había salido de viaje con su supuesta secretaria que es en realidad su amante. Elvira cerró los ojos esa noche, mientras lloraba por lo miserable que era su vida.

En el otro lado del pasillo de maternidad, un grito se apagaba lentamente. Sarah adoraba su vida. Estaba decidida a darle la misma clase de vida a su hija. Les había pedido a las aves que escogieran su nombre cuando la vieran por primera vez. Pero en esos momentos, no le importaba su nombre, ni su linaje, ni lo mucho menos su propia vida. Su bebe tenía una complicación. Sarah no entendió lo que su distinguido ginecólogo le estaba diciendo. Solo sabía que entraría a operación.

El doctor fue a pedir una sala de operación con urgencia. Sabía que la que estaba mejor preparada para una operación complicada era la numero uno. Una cesaría no era tan complicada, pero la princesa necesitaba lo mejor y era más preventivo estar preparados. Para cuando llego a la sala la encontró lista para iniciar una cesaría distinta. Se extrañó, no sabía que había una programada para ese mismo día. Pero no le importo. Tomo otra sala para la princesa y listo.

Ambas operaciones se realizaron en salas continuas y ambos bebes nacieron con unos segundos de diferencia. Era un milagro. Las enfermeras salieron con los bebes para llevarlos a los cuneros. Y ese pequeño encuentro, capricho del destino, determino sus vidas.

— ¿Puedes creer mi suerte? — pregunto una de las enfermeras.

—No estoy de ánimo para esto — contesto la otra mientras se recargaba en la pared — no he dormido en más de sesenta horas, o más.

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dejar a la hija de la princesa y platicamos? — dijo la otra mientras tomaba uno de los cuneros y se lo pasaba a la otra.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta, fue que habían tomado el cunero equivocado. Una de las enfermeras dejo a una bella muchachita con sangre real en el cunero que firmaba familia Queen. La otra había dejado una bebe de ojos violetas en el cunero de rezaba familia White.

 _Continuara …_

* * *

 _En el siguiente capítulo:_

 _Raven se observó en el espejo por quinta vez esa mañana. La corona con un moño rojo no le sentaba nada bien. De hecho, no se sentía muy bien. Volvió a tomar un poco de agua antes de querer ir a vomitar. No iba a ser su semana. Desde la mañana sentía que su corazón iba más rápido y que sus poderes se salían de control. Ojala Sarah pudiese hacer algo por ella. Pero su madre no sabía nada sobre magia._

 _En ocasiones, como esta, no se sentía una White como su madre aclamaba que era._

…

 _Bajo con la cuerda desde su cuarto. Su madre aun dormía así que no había ningún problema. Al menos tendría una hora para ir a ver el amanecer sobre la colina. Se dirigió a los establos, esperando que su padre no hubiese guardado el estúpido caballo la tarde anterior. Se había enojado mucho con su madre y con ella. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada. Al ver que el establo estaba abierto y que "Ópalo" estaba ahí se sintió feliz. Tomo la silla, la ajusto y salió del lugar._

 _Cada mañana, cada día, solo cuando podía ver el amanecer era cuando Apple Queen se sentía feliz._


	2. La Sangre es la Sangre

_Vivo una vida tan llena de diversión […] la vida me tiene dando vueltas, bromeando como un payaso […]_

 _Ladybug theme song versión inglés (fan traducción)_

* * *

 **CAMBIADAS AL NACER**

Sumarry: Son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Están destinadas a conocerse, tal vez en una fiesta, tal vez en la escuela, tal vez en alguna tienda. Tal vez en un sueño etéreo. Pero no saben ni por asomo la conexión que comparten. Porque sus vidas son como son pues fueron _**cambiadas al nacer.**_

Advertencias: Crack!Parings (DaringXRaven, AshlynnXHopper, AppleXOC, HunterXMaddie, y muchas más), drogas, depresión, psicopatías, sexo, alcohol y rock & roll. OC, OoC, etc. Jijijiji…

Rated: M.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La sangre es la sangre**

Raven se observó en el espejo por quinta vez esa mañana. La corona con un moño rojo no le sentaba nada bien. De hecho, no se sentía muy bien. Volvió a tomar un poco de agua antes de querer ir a vomitar. No iba a ser su semana. Desde la mañana sentía que su corazón iba más rápido y que sus poderes se salían de control. Ojala Sarah pudiese hacer algo por ella. Pero su madre no sabía nada sobre magia.

En ocasiones, como esta, no se sentía una White como su madre aclamaba que era. Suspiro. Ni siquiera había salido el sol, pero ella ya se sentía tan cansada como si su vida no fuese más que un vórtice del que no podía salir. Dejo el moño en el cajón de nuevo.

Su padre y madre se lo había regalo en su cumpleaños número trece, esperando que su insípida hija cambiara de actitud y se portara más del linaje de su madre. Pero no había sido así. Raven era distinta. Sarah se había dado cuenta cuando de todas las aves que llegaron a ver a su hija solo una se acercó a darle un obsequio. La pluma negra sobre su escritorio pertenecía al animal que le daba nombre. A un cuervo.

Se preguntó de nueva cuenta porque era tan diferente de las demás personas de su familia. Sus ojos eran diferentes de un color violeta oscuro, su piel era pálida no blanca, y sus labios aunque rojos eran más bien una sonrisa diminuta. Su padre le dijo que lo saco de su parte de la familia. Pero simplemente no lo creía. Era difícil creerlo aunque fuese un poco.

Se paró en su balcón, sin saber cuánto estaba por cambiar su vida en esas pocas horas. Sin saber lo mucho que las cosas estaban por cambiar. Mientras se sentaba en la orilla, recargada en la pared esperando el amanecer se preguntó si alguien más se sentía así. No supo que contestarse. Y sin más, espero el amanecer.

Del otro lado de la ciudad. Alejado del castillo y su majestuosidad se encontraba la pequeña casa de un noble. La familia había tenido problemas en algún momento de su vida, el dinero comenzó a acabarse haciendo que la gran mansión se viese pronto sumida en desesperación y tristezas. Pero a la joven que ahí vivía no le importaba. Como le iba a importar si nunca se enteraba de nada. Su madre y padre le escondían todo.

Ella aún conservaba a su caballo. Aún conservaba sus vestidos de fiesta, aún conservaba su visión de una vida abundante. Aunque sus padres no sabían cuánto tiempo podrían seguir con dicha mentira.

Hablando de dicha joven, apenas el despertador marco las cuatro quince de la mañana se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo de la cama. Se dirigió a su pequeño armario y saco un par de botas para cabalgar. Se puso la ropa más cómoda que tenía y salió directo a buscar una cuerda que guardaba debajo de su cama. Su madre era muy estricta en cuanto a los horarios que ella tuviera. Pero a través del tiempo había aprendido un par de trucos.

Bajo con la cuerda desde su cuarto. Su madre aun dormía así que no había ningún problema. Al menos tendría una hora para ir a ver el amanecer sobre la colina. Se dirigió a los establos, esperando que su padre no hubiese guardado el estúpido caballo la tarde anterior. Se había enojado mucho con su madre y con ella. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada. Al ver que el establo estaba abierto y que "Ópalo" estaba ahí se sintió feliz. Tomo la silla, la ajusto y salió del lugar.

Mientras cabalgaba hacia la mencionada colina no pudo evitar detenerse cuando de entre los arbustos una hermosa zorra polar corría despavorida. Un simple chiflido fue suficiente para que la misma llegara hasta ella y saltara a sus brazos. Tenía un don con los animales. Cuando era pequeña, solía cantarles a las aves todas las mañanas. Pero su madre decía que eso no era verdadera magia y que le recordaba a una mala época de su vida. Al final, había terminado por no volver a cantar en las mañanas.

Siguió su camino hasta la colina mientras acariciaba a la zorra que llamo "Gala". Al llegar a la cima, pudo ver con sus propios ojos como amanecía. Cada mañana, cada día, solo cuando podía ver el amanecer era cuando Apple Queen se sentía feliz. Se bajó del caballo y se recostó en un árbol cercano. Pronto empezarían las clases, así que pronto regresaría a la escuela. Aunque adoraba estudiar, era un poco difícil cuando no está en tu naturaleza ser como tu madre te plantea. Pero estaba más que decidida a hacer todo lo posible por seguir el majestuoso destino que su madre le tuviera planeado. Era su deber, era su sueño. Ser como la mujer que la crio.

De sus padres, solo su madre había tenido un destino o una maldición según ella. Es decir que era la única de la cual podía heredar algo. Le dañaba esa idea, no se parecía a su madre en nada. Se comenzó a pregunta, si era por eso que ellos siempre peleaban. Aunque su padre era rubio y ella igual no se parecía a nadie de su familia.

Sin más se quedó dormida. Su mente necesitaba un descanso. O tal vez simplemente un momento de calma antes de la tormenta.

Raven, ataviada de un vestido negro y violeta, llego corriendo al café de la villa al final del libro. Su novio le había llamado proponiéndole un día mágico antes de que la próxima semana tuviesen que regresar al internado. Estaba francamente emocionada. Quería creer que la melancolía que la invadía por las mañanas no era más que las simples inseguridades de una adolescente cualquiera.

Abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se desvaneció. En frente de ella estaba Daring Charming, coqueteando con la encantadora Lizzie Hearts. Aunque en esos momentos no se veía tan encantadora como antes. Ahora mismo, no quería demostrar lo mucho que Daring le alborotaba las hormonas. Pero Lizzie era una dama, tenía un código que decía explícitamente que coquetearle al chico de otra no era nada bueno. Además, Raven le caía bien.

Raven carraspeo para llamar la atención de su novio. El joven Charming era el mayor de los tres hermanos. Sin duda era el más valiente y el más apuesto. Despues de él se encontraban los mellizos Dexter y Darling. Dexter era bastante delgado y poco atlético. Tenía don para todo lo que tuviese que ver con tecnología y usaba unos lindos anteojos de armazón negro. En un principio, Dexter se había ganado más el aprecio de Raven que Daring.

En realidad ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían terminado juntos. Pero se conocían muy bien que era muy fácil seguir con el teatro que habían armado. Raven no era celosa, sabía bien que a Daring le encantaba presumir sus encantos en todo momento. No le importaba en realidad. Daring también sabía que Raven fingía estar celosa para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta del poco interés que mostraba el uno con el otro.

Al final era simplemente que eran muy buenos amigos. Pero no eran buenos amantes. Se preocupaban uno por el otro, pero nunca habían pensado en compartir un lecho. Aunque sus padres hubiesen preparado su matrimonio desde antes de nacer. Eso también contribuyó a que terminaran declarándose en una relación.

Lizzie señalo detrás de Daring a su novia que fruncía el ceño de manera graciosa. A Raven no le salía bien enojarse.

—Parece que tu novia está enojada — susurro antes de salir de ahí con su abra-café en la mano.

Daring volteo con su mejor sonrisa de comercial. Era una escena que se repetía mucho, pero siempre era entretenido ver la manera sutil en como esos dos peleaban. Si tuviesen que repetir la historia de sus cuentos sería la historia de Blanca Nieves más moderna del mundo. Raven alzó la ceja esperando por una explicación mientras que Daring sonreía altanero viéndola desde su no muy grande diferencia de altura.

— ¿Cómo estas cariño?—pregunta Raven.

—Normal—contesta Daring—. Algo aburrido.

—Daring—reclama la chica—andas coqueteando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga si soy tan guapo?

Raven rio. No le importaba sus coqueteos ni su altanería. Le alegraba que fuera así. Se sentaron a tomar un abra-café durante un buen rato. Se sentía bien no tener nada de deberes de los cuales preocuparse. Cerca de la una de la tarde decidieron que había sido mucho tiempo de ocio. Debían de arreglarse para una cena que habría pronto en casa de Daring, esa misma noche. Pero tal vez, Raven no debió salir tan precipitadamente del local.

W illiam West era un ladrón de corazón amable. En realidad lo que robaba no era más que lo que necesitaba. A veces hacía trabajos para otras personas. Más que nada para conseguir favores. Su mejor amiga, de la que había estado enamorado muchas veces le decía que corría muchos riesgos. Lo hacía, de hecho, pero era más que nada porque desde pequeño había estado relacionado con personas peligrosas.

S u madre no le había dado otra opción. Era peligroso, para todos, que ella tratará de satisfacer sus necesidades. Su madre vivía escondida porque era un peligro. Tal vez era por eso que odiaba tanto a la familia real. Ni siquiera eran parte del mismo cuento pero se creían en el poder de recluir a su madre en un hospital psiquiátrico. Suerte que ella había escapado antes de que la encontraran. Aunque William debía aceptar que su madre con poderes podía llegar a ser un problema.

Su teléfono vibro. Al ver el numero creyo saber que era su mejor amiga, la chica que le gustaba. Pero no, no era ella.

—Willy—era la voz de Elvira, la madre de su mejor amiga—dime que Apple está contigo.

—No, no está conmigo—conteste un poco preocupado.

—Esa mocosa—gruño la señora Queen—. Avísame si la encuentras.

Y colgó. No era raro que me llamara preguntando por su hija. Apple suele salir todas las mañanas a ver el amanecer pero muchas veces se sumerge en su propio mundo de fantasías que olvida su realidad. No pareciera la hija de la reina malvada. O de la descendiente de la reina malvada. Era una chica optimista, entusiasta, no buscaba la aventura sino el confort. Era bonita y delicada, no era alguien que pudiese ensuciarse las manos.

Había salido a robar y había terminado buscando a su mejor amiga que según su madre estaba perdida. Apple Queen era la chica de la que estaba enamorado, aunque por él, ella no movia nada. Era un poco triste saber eso, en especial porque Apple se veía como el tipo de chica por lo que él daría todo. Decidió ir por ella hasta la colina a la que siempre iba. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en cosas deprimentes.

La encontró dormida en el césped. Su rostro era muy lindo y se veía muy apacible. Deseo no tener que despertarla pero debía llevarla a su casa para que su madre estuviera bien. La zarandeo un momento hasta que despertó, o mejor dicho medio despertó porque mientras él le explicaba que hacían ya varias horas desde que había amanecido ella seguía medio dormida. La subió a un taxi carruaje para que le llevara a su casa esperando que el conductor no lo reconociera.

No lo hizo, en cambio ambos se montaron en el carruaje hacia la mansión demacrada en la que vivía su madre y su padre. Probablemente estuvieran peleando en ese momento. Apple no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a su madre en una pelea. Así que Willy tomo un pequeño desvió hacia otro lado. La villa final del libro tenía los mejores cafés del reino. No estaba muy lejos y sin duda podía ir ahí a que se tomará un café o cualquier cosa que pudiera despertarla.

El cochero no estaba en sus mejores días. Pero debía de comer de alguna forma así que no tomo ninguna precaución mientras se acercaban a una parada. Estaba exhausto y un tanto enfadado. A pesar de que era ya medio día. Fue entonces que la tragedia sucedió.

Raven salió corriendo del café. Más que nada porque se encontraba extasiada de felicidad. El cochero no alcanzó a distinguirla hasta que ya era tarde. Apple reacciono por un segundo para pararse dentro del carruaje. El caballo relincho. Un casco golpeo su torso. El otro su cintura. El carruaje se volteo. Dio un par de vueltas en el aire. Y cayó de costado.

Dentro del carruaje Apple estaba inconsciente. Willy estaba solo un poco despistado. Las personas que presenciaron el accidente no sabían que hacer. En realidad, solo Daring se atrevió en ir a revisar a su hasta ese momento novia. Y no supo cómo terminaron ambos en una ambulancia.

Esa tarde, Sarah White llegaba al hospital repleta de angustia. Una llamada telefónica le habian informado que su hija tuvo un accidente y se encontraba muy grave. No sabia en realidad que tanto, pero el instinto de madre apremia cuando tu criatura esta en problemas. Llego barriéndose acompañada de su fiel esposo el rey.

Pero ella no había sido la única en ser notificada. A penas tuvo conocimiento, Willy huyo de la escena. Era un fugitivo al fin y al cabo, debía de pensar en que lo llevarían a la cárcel de verlo y lo inculparían por el accidente. Pero se quedo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver cuando la ambulancia llego. Antes incluso que Sarah, Elvira Queen supo del accidente.

Se vieron ahí. Era la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaban desde que se desearon la muerte hace más de dieciséis años. En ese entonces, ambas se declararon el odio más grande del mundo. No era un secreto. Sarah estuvo a unos segundos de llamar a su guardia real para que la sacaran. Pero el doctor lo detuvo con terribles noticias.

—Esta mañana—comenzó a relatar—ingresaron dos víctimas de un accidente en carroza. No nos fue difícil identificar a la princesa Raven, pero la otra joven fue un completo desastre. Mientras las atendíamos la otra joven despertó y se encuentra en buenas condiciones.

En este punto, Elvira suspiro. Apple se encontraba bien.

—Sin embargo—continuo—la joven princesa fue inducida en un estado de coma debido a lo grave de sus lesiones.

Apple se sintió morir ante la noticia. Su esposo, tuvo que mantenerse fuerte para no perder los estribos.

—Mientras hacíamos una trasfusión de sangre hubo algo que nos llamó la atención—en ese momento, el doctor se preparó para dar malas noticias—Raven presenta un nivel elevado de la célula mágica, inherente de nuestro mundo, además es hereditaria. Comenzamos a hacer una investigación y estamos 90% seguros de que Apple Queen y Raven White fueron cambiadas al nacer.

— ¿Qué?

—El tipo de célula específica que tiene Raven es particular de la familia Queen y ambas fueron las únicas niñas nacidas ese día.

Elvira y Sarah se observaron con espanto. Aquello era una mala película, una pésima broma. El tiempo pasó rápido mientras ambas mujeres se acercaban a cada chica. Sarah no lo podía creer, aquella muchachita rubia era en extremo parecida a ella. Con excepción del cabello rubio, no podía negar que era su hija.

Elvira se paró frente a la puerta de cuidados intensivos. En ese momento, completamente moreteada y con la vida en un suspiro, Raven no podía negar ser una Queen. Le dolía ver a su sangre así. Ambas mujeres se acercaron a aquella mujercita con la que compartían su sangre. Tomaron su mano mientras susurraban la misma frase

—Al fin y al cabo, la sangre es la sangre.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo:_

 _Sarah había decidido llegar a Apple a su castillo. No estaba del todo segura que las cosas saldrían del todo bien. ¿Qué se supone que le diría al reino ahora? No estaba segura si debía de decir algo o de comentar algo ahora. Raven seguía en el hospital, después de una semana apenas se recuperaba. Aun no la habían despertado._

 _Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar por Raven. Daring estaba francamente deprimido, no podía pasar un día sin ir al hospital a esperar que su novia se recuperara. Pero ahora ya no sabía lo que eran. Se supone que estaban juntos porque ese era su destino. Pero ahora que sabía la verdadera hija White era otra ¿debía de ser ella su destino? No quería pensar, no podía pensar._

 _Willy sabía una cosa, estaba demasiado enamorado de la chica rubia. Apple era lo opuesto a él y por eso le gustaba. Más que nadie, era la única chica con la que alguna vez se había permitido interactuar. Por eso estaba celoso. Estaba celoso porque ella quisiera alejarse de la vida que tenía antes. Y estaba aún más celoso de que la misma chica estuviese tan pegada al rubio novio de la chica que estaba hospitalizada._


	3. Y mientras duermes

**Hasta la supervivencia de una banda de ladrones necesita de la lealtad recíproca**. - _Antonio Genovesi_

CAMBIADAS AL NACER

Sumarry: Son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Están destinadas a conocerse, tal vez en una fiesta, tal vez en la escuela, tal vez en alguna tienda. Tal vez en un sueño etéreo. Pero no saben ni por asomo la conexión que comparten. Porque sus vidas son como son pues fueron _**cambiadas al nacer.**_

Advertencias: Crack!Parings (DaringXRaven, AshlynnXHopper, AppleXOC, HunterXMaddie, y muchas más), drogas, depresión, psicopatías, sexo, alcohol y rock & roll. OC, OoC, etc. Jijijiji…

Rated: M.

Disclaimer: Ever After High no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Y mientras duermes.**

Había sido una semana desde el accidente. La gran revelación se había mantenido en secreto por parte de ambas familias. Las cosas habían sido difíciles para Apple. No había sabido que hacer cuando su madre le presento a la reina como su _otra madre_. Era una situación complicada. No lograba recordar cómo se lo dijeron. Era difícil de pensar aunque sea un poco en eso.

Salió del hospital al siguiente día de que le dijeran la noticia. Aunque no sabía que era peor. Saber que su madre no era en realidad su madre biológica, o saber que la otra chica (a quien le gustaba llamar ella en otra vida) estaba en estado de coma inducido. No había sido nada sencillo pensar en eso. La fue a visitar muchas veces, creyendo poder saber qué es lo que pensaba. Pero la verdad, es que solo veía a su madre y a su padre en la chica.

Y se sentía muy culpable.

Cuando regreso a su casa encontró a su madre y a la reina peleando. Al parecer, se había enterado de una cosa muy pequeña que tenía que ver con el estado financiero de sus padres. No había dinero. Apple nunca se había enterrado de ese detalle hasta que la reina le ofreció un ala del castillo para que vivieran. Su madre se negó, alegando que nunca volvería a ese lugar.

—Solo piénsalo Elvira, tú y tu esposo están sin dinero. Mantendrás a mi hija en estas condiciones — dijo la Reina, y Apple no supo a qué hija se refería.

—Hemos vivido mucho tiempo así — aseguro la antigua reina malvada —no hay mucho que decir que le hemos dado a Apple una buena vida.

—Pero una de las alas sin usar del castillo sería mejor para vivir

—Tienes razón—intervino su padre.

Al final hubo una pelea, una muy ruidosa pelea. Su padre y su madre terminaron aceptando mudarse a una de las alas del castillo de la reina. Pero primero querían que Apple fuera. Como si fuese un experimento, la reina tenía muchas ganas de convivir un tiempo con su hija biológica. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Apple ya estaba inscrita en una escuela privada y viviendo entre lujos.

Era demasiado para ella.

Para cuando las clases comenzaron el rumor de la posible muerte de Raven White se esparció con rapidez. Pero aquel rumor fue rápidamente acallado con la llegada de una nueva alumna. En el momento en que Apple entro a su primer salón, Duchess Swan la miro con malos ojos. Se sentía bastante perdida sin una de las más fuertes chicas de su lado.

Cualquiera que las viera diría que Duchess y Raven no se llevaban ni un poco. Pero la verdad era muy distinta. Raven nunca estuvo de acuerdo con seguir el cuento de sus padres, siempre decía que no quería esperar a un príncipe para que la salvara. Y eso llamó la atención de la bailarina. Una tarde platicaron.

Duchess también quería un final feliz. Quería luchar por él. Pero le dolía saber que su maldición lo impedía por completo. Hasta que Raven le hizo ver que no era así, nunca tendría porque ser así. Al final, su relación se mantenía por debajo del agua. Duchess no podía decir abiertamente que era amiga de la hija de Blanca Nieves, porque ese tonto apellido siempre significaría que las cosas son color de rosa. Y para Duchess no lo son.

Ver a una chica nueva ocupando el lugar de su amiga le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero se calmó antes de hacer alguna tontería. A su alrededor, todos estaban siendo increíblemente amables con la chica. Era rubia, era linda, y no le sorprendería que fuese sobre todo otra princesa. Pero no lo era, se terminó presentando como una simple campesina, aunque claramente no lo era.

Cuando la clase termino trato de dejar el salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero su mejor amigo/amigo con derechos no pudo evitar verla. La verdad es que Sparrow Hood no podía estar más que atento a los gráciles movimientos de su amiga. La verdad es que siempre la estaba viendo. Había cometido la equivocación de enamorarse de ella, pero Duchess no parecía sentir nada profundo por él. De cualquier forma, salía un tanto enojada del lugar y el decidió seguirla.

La alcanzó cuando llegaron a la castillería. Ahí Apple se sentaba en la misma mesa que Raven junto a Maddeline Hatter, la mejor amiga de Raven, Ashlynn, Hunter, Briar, y sobre todo su novio Daring. Duchess no lo pudo evitar, casi la podía sentir robar la vida de su amiga. Y casi podía sentir a sus amigos abandonando a la princesa y heredera Raven White. Y esta vez no lo pudo evitar.

— ¿Quién te crees para quitarle la vida a Raven? —le dijo apenas la tuvo cerca.

—Cálmate — le dijo Briar desde su puesto.

Maddie también se levantó. Aunque no lo demostraba con su naturaleza de por sí juguetona, estaba bastante preocupada por su mejor amiga. Rodeo la mesa y se acercó a Duchess.

—Sé que eres amiga de Raven — le dijo en un susurro — atacar a Apple no la va a regresar pero podemos ir a verla.

—No te das cuenta — alzo un poco la voz — le roba su vida.

Sparrow tuvo que intervenir en ese momento. Si Duchess creaba un escándalo la podían expulsar por al menos una semana y ya tenía muchos problemas como para agregarle otro más. La tomo por la cintura alzándola unos veinte centímetros del suelo.

—Es suficiente Duch — le dijo.

—Suéltame — grito la chica comenzando a patalear.

Cerise pasaba por el lado sin pensar en nada en específico. Iría al hospital saliendo de clases, tenía planeado ir a visitar a su mama y debía de entrenar un poco. Sus músculos comenzaban a necesitarlo, teniendo en cuenta que es una persona que tiene mucha actividad debido a su mitad lobuna. No se dio cuenta cuando una de las pataletas de Duchess envio su desayuno a volar. Y aterrizó sobre la chica nueva.

Apple no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había pasado por una situación así. Siempre había sido la chica que todos querían, la humilde, la buena onda, la popular. Se sentía perdida. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Puso una enorme sonrisa, se disculpó y salió del lugar en busca de un teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con su mama, no con la reina, con Elvira. Porque aunque casi siempre se llevaban muy mal siempre se ponían apoyar una en la otra.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo se topó con quien no quería. Sarah White decidió terminar el papeleo de inscripción de Apple en persona. También decidió dar las noticias sobre Raven en persona al director. Sabía que este no le creería si no iba ella misma. Era un hombre estricto que como ella nunca había estado de acuerdo en que Raven se negara a seguir los pasos de su madre. Ahora entendía porque pero seguía sin gustarle.

Al ver a Apple supo que algo malo había pasado. La chica aun no traía sus cosas al internado por que no estaba del todo inscrita. Entonces tomo a la chica rubia de la mano y con una seña le dijo que la siguiera. Aun había muchas cosas que hablar pero lo primero era cambiarle la ropa. Una princesa siempre debe verse impecable. Aunque Apple no fuese del todo una princesa por su apellido. Que complicado era todo esto.

Sarah había decidido llevar a Apple a su castillo. No estaba del todo segura que las cosas saldrían del todo bien. ¿Qué se supone que le diría al reino ahora? No estaba segura si debía de decir algo o de comentar algo ahora. Raven seguía en el hospital, después de unas semanas apenas se recuperaba. Aun no la habían despertado.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y guio a la chica a su habitación en el castillo. El lugar no estaba adornado, pues Sarah había mandado a enviar todas sus cosas al internado. Igual que las cosas de Raven esperando que pronto se recuperase. Excepto por un par de vestidos que acababa de comprar para Apple. Le paso uno de ellos y le enseño un cuarto para que se cambiara.

Así lo hizo, entro al cambiador y se quitó la ropa sucia. En el lugar había una pequeña regadera, así que se limpió rápidamente, salió y se puso el vestido. En realidad, nunca había utilizado ese tipo de color tan llamativo y nuevo. Ella era una chica distinta, o al menos eso creía. A penas salir y mirarse al espejo quedo impactada.

Se trataba de un vestido con falda roja/rosada degradada. Adornado con flores blancas por todos lados. El corsé era de color rojo sangre y le dejaba la cintura definida completamente. Un pequeño adorno en su espalda y brazos de color blanco con líneas entrecruzadas hechas con hilo dorado. Resaltaba su cabello rubio en más de un sentido. Estaba extasiada con su nuevo atuendo.

Sarah apareció detrás de la chica con una pequeña caja roja. Al abrirla, una corona dorada con moño apareció. Sin duda le quedaba perfecta, lo noto cuando se la puso. Y sonrió, porque esto representaba que estaba teniendo una nueva vida. Aunque a Elvira, a quien aún consideraba su madre no le gustará.

Pasaron tres semana más antes de que Apple se sintiera realmente en un hogar. Al mudarse al internado, la soledad la invadió rápidamente. El director le permitió ir a ver a su madre, ambas, si lo necesitaba el día que fuera. Eso era muy dulce, y la ayudaba mucho. Lo que más le ayudaba eran los amigos de Raven. Blondie había sido increíblemente dulce con ella, Briar se había vuelto su mejor amiga y Ashlynn le ayudaba mucho con sus materias. Aun así, aún era un poco difícil conocer a otras personas.

Duchess se había encargado de desacreditarla. Maddie era amable con ella pero no podía llamarla su amiga. Hunter era gran amigo de Raven, tal vez porque siempre les había enseñado que eran parte del mismo cuento. No dudo en demostrar lo mucho que le molestaba que Apple estuviera ahí. Al final, Raven era como su hermana pequeña.

Pero quién más le agradaba era sin duda Daring. Desde el inicio se había encargado de hacerle sentir entre amigos. Había sido un caballero, un príncipe. Pero en ocasiones lo veía triste, perdido. Sabía cuál era la razón y quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Así que utilizo la cocina del castillo, la del lado de la familia Queen, para hacer un bello pastel. Y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecí a la primera Blanca Nieves. Y por alguna razón, aquello la hizo sentir increíblemente feliz.

Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar por Raven. Daring estaba francamente deprimido, no podía pasar un día sin ir al hospital a esperar que su novia se recuperara. Pero ahora ya no sabía lo que eran. Se supone que estaban juntos porque ese era su destino. Pero ahora que sabía la verdadera hija White era otra ¿debía de ser ella su destino? No quería pensar, no podía pensar.

Con Raven siempre había tenido una relación muy abierta, muy divertida. Podían platicar por horas de muchas cosas. Se habían conocido desde muy jóvenes y eran grandes amigos. Era una historia sencilla y bonita. Al menos eso era lo que él quería creer. Siempre supo que tenían grandes diferencias. Raven quería ser más que la princesa que luce bien, Daring quería ser el héroe de una princesa, Raven no quería ser salvada de nadie. Pero eran muy buenos juntos.

En muchas formas no congeniaban, pero era la relación más abierta y estable que había tenido en su vida. Con Raven podía decirle cualquier cosa, podía seguir coqueteando. Podían incluso competir por quien conquistaba más personas en una fiesta. Pasaban mucho tiempo uno con el otro. Pero no parecían una pareja, más que nada eran solo mejores amigos. Los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pero Apple era distinta. Era dulce y tierna. Era el tipo de chica con la que siempre se había visto compartir su vida. Aunque para un chico como el aún era una decisión muy lejana. No quería pensar en lo bonita que era. No sabía porque razón la reina decidió pagar la escuela de una campesina, al menos así se había presentado Apple a pesar de ser su verdadera hija, pero le agradaba y le agradecía.

Por eso estaba tan confundido. Había sido un mes de tristezas y locuras sabiendo que su novia estaba en el hospital y aun no regresaba del estado de coma. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Detrás de él apareció Apple, dulce y melódica. Desde que entro a la escuela y después del accidente con Duch su vestimenta se componía de bonitos tonos rojos, blancos y dorados. Se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado mientras cargaba un paquete pequeño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Apple? —pregunto Daring.

—Te he visto un poco apagado — contesto acercándole el paquete — así que quise recompensártelo con un pastel.

Daring abrió el paquete y por primera vez en su vida se sintió querido incondicionalmente. El pastel estaba adornado con un gigantesco corazón con su nombre dentro. Apple le había agarrado mucho aprecio y no dudo en demostrárselo. Daring sonrió más que nunca en su vida. Desde pequeño su padre solo le mostro su amor si el demostraba ser un verdadero Charming. Nunca se había sentido tan amado en su vida, sabía que Raven lo quería, sabía que sus hermanos lo querían, sabía que la escuela lo adoraba. Sabía que muchas chicas lo deseaban. Pero ninguna por las razones correctas.

En ese momento dejo el pastel de lado y se abalanzó hacía la chica en un profundo abrazo. Descargo en ese momento todo el afecto que venía guardando. Había descargado un poco en Raven cada vez que estaban juntos, trataba de demostrarlo a sus hermanos pero casi nunca lo lograba. Y lo dejaba aún más vacío coquetear con todas las chicas.

Aunque tal vez fue demasiado. Cuando soltó a la chica y la tomo por los hombros, se perdió en sus bonitos ojos. En unos segundos, los labios de ambos jóvenes se tocaban tímidos. Y se separaron inmediatamente, no fue un beso fortuito. Pero fue un beso que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Por qué Daring ya no pudo separarse de la chica. Y Apple no quiso separarse de la nueva vida que se le abría en frente. Aunque aún había un pequeño problema.

Willy sabía una cosa, estaba demasiado enamorado de la chica rubia. Apple era lo opuesto a él y por eso le gustaba. Más que nadie, era la única chica con la que alguna vez se había permitido interactuar. Por eso estaba celoso. Estaba celoso porque ella quisiera alejarse de la vida que tenía antes. Y estaba aún más celoso de que la misma chica estuviese tan pegada al rubio novio de la chica que estaba hospitalizada.

Sabía que lo que Apple hacía estaba mal. Y eso que Willy estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas peores. Los escucho un día mientras se escabullía al castillo para visitarla. El chico, Daring al parecer y Apple comenzaron una relación. Una al parecer muy dolorosa relación. Un secreto que ambos mantenían puesto que su verdadera novia estaba en el hospital. Era un tanto enfermo.

Además, Apple había comenzado a usar aquellos vestidos de estilo cortesano que siempre habían dicho odiar. Willy no sentía gran apego por la familia real. En especial porque era Sarah la que había perseguido a su madre cuando descubrió estaba viva. No era nada lindo que en tanto solo un mes y medio, su mejor amiga pasara de tener una vida con él o tener una en contra de él. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, nada de eso era normal.

Ambas chicas habían sido cambiadas al nacer. Él lo sabía porque la madre de Apple, Elvira se lo conto el día que se mudaron. Desde ese momento no había dejado de preguntarse como hubiesen sido las cosas si no hubiese habido tal cambio. Se hubiese enamorado de la otra chica igual que con Apple. Le gustaba pensar que no, pero no lo sabía.

La fue a visitar en una ocasión. Junto a Apple y Elvira. Supo entonces que Elvira, ya que no trabajaba, pasaba mucho tiempo en ese cuarto de hospital. Su esposo regresaba de trabajar y también aparecía por ese lugar seguido. Si hubiese sido posible, tal vez incluso se quedaran a dormir. La reina y el rey no pasaban tanto tiempo ahí, tenían demasiado trabajo como para pasar sus días cuidando en persona a su hija. Al menos a que criaron. En cambio, postraron a un guardia en su puerta. Fue difícil que el guarda no lo reconociera. Pero lo lograron.

Tenía que admitir, que a pesar de los montones de aparatos que le permitían vivir y de estar inconsciente. La chica era muy linda. Podía entender porque nadie se dio cuenta del cambio. En verdad que parecía una Blanca Nieves. Pero no lo era y todos en ese cuarto se dieron cuenta. Tal vez, si despertaba merecía que la conociera mejor.

Su celular sonó mientras que el chico se mantenía fuera de la puerta de su madre. La señora estaba arrancando la pintura de las paredes. Sabía que lo mejor para su querida madre era que la recluyeran en un centro psiquiátrico, pero aún no se sentía listo para dejarla ir a otro lado. La habían diagnosticado con esquizofrenia. Era algo hereditario y al parecer era lo que la primera bruja del oeste tenia para comportarse así. Todo tenía sentido, pero como su madre no murió cuando la hija de Dorothy le lanzo agua, la reina Sarah y el rey Edgar creyeron que era un peligro.

La recluyeron y cuando Willy junto a su padre la sacaron se volvieron criminales buscados. Ahora solo Willy podía hacerse cargo de su madre ya que su padre había muerto. Era demasiada carga. De cualquier manera, el sonido de su teléfono lo saco de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en ese momento, sobre cualquier mujer en su vida.

— ¿Estas ocupado?—escucho la voz de la madre de Apple. Últimamente, Elvira era la única preocupada por su seguridad.

—No estoy haciendo nada en realidad—comentó mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de la casa y comenzaba a salir a fuera del bosque donde se escondían.

—Genial—comentó la mujer con un suspiro—necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Claro—sonrió el chico.

—Necesito que vayas a mi lado del castillo de la reina y traigas unas cosas—Willy tembló.

— ¿Quiere que me manden al calabozo?—gritó de repente, dispuesto a regresar a la puerta de su casa.

—No lo harán—aseguró a lo que Willy bufó en un tono de "¿Por qué no va usted?"—Lo que pasa es que, mi hija… la otra hija, Raven, despertó del coma.

Willy no dijo nada más… era obvio porque no podía ir ella por sus cosas. Además, Apple estaba en un gran problema. Lo podía sentir. Al menos aún conservaba ese aire de busca problemas que antes tenía.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _—Entonces ¿qué cosas han pasado en la escuela? —pregunto Raven con entusiasmo. Demasiado entusiasmo para quién lleva apenas unas horas fuera de un coma inducido por medicamentos._

 _—Hay una chica nueva—contesto Maddie con una gran sonrisa. Duchess bufó recargada en los brazos de Sparrow y Hunter se escondió detrás de la revista de comida vegana que llevaba ese día. Ninguno estaba cómodo con ese tema, excepto Maddie cuya personalidad excéntrica le impedía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba._

 _…_

 _Apple no estaba muy segura de esto. Nada segura en realidad. Porque su relación, ya con tres semanas era un secreto incluso para su madre. Ella lo había propuesto, pero no era algo usual. Una escapada al campo había sido en realidad idea de Ashlynn. Apple tenía la sospecha sobre lo mucho que se parecía, ambas no cumplían con sus destinos. Lo supo cuando vio los ojos brillando ante la vista de una sola persona: Hunter Huntsman._

 _Lástima que Hunter no pareciera tener ningún interés en la chica hija de cenicienta. Era indiscutiblemente como enemigos. Incluso parecía enamorado de Raven. Aunque era poco probable._

 _…_

 _Raven lloraba. Era la primera vez que alguien la había visto llorar desde que tenía diez años. Desde ese momento, su padre se había encargado de hacerla una joven fuerte e independiente. Por eso era que no quería cumplir el cuento de su madre. Por eso se sentía muy mal de que un chico la pusiese a llorar. No quería pensar en el engaño de Daring. Pero sus ojos simple y sencillamente lloraban._


	4. Manzana de la discordia

" _He pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que había olvidado lo bonita que es la luz de la luna." [Emily – El cadáver de la novia]_

* * *

CAMBIADAS AL NACER

Sumarry: Son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Están destinadas a conocerse, tal vez en una fiesta, tal vez en la escuela, tal vez en alguna tienda. Tal vez en un sueño etéreo. Pero no saben ni por asomo la conexión que comparten. Porque sus vidas son como son pues fueron **cambiadas al nacer.**

Advertencias: Crack!Parings (DaringXRaven, AshlynnXHopper, AppleXOC, HunterXMaddie, y muchas más), drogas, depresión, psicopatías, sexo, alcohol y rock & roll. OC, OoC, etc. Jijiji

Rated: M.

Disclaimer: Ever After High no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Manzana de la discordia.**

Cuando los doctores llamaron a Elvira y Jonathan a su consultorio creyeron que eran más malas noticias. Aunque Sarah y Edgar eran los responsable legales de la chica, nunca se encontraban, por lo que rápidamente Elvira y su esposo se hicieron cargo de los cuidados de Raven. Y también de los de Apple. Aun se preguntaba Elvira el cómo pudo Raven criarse con unos padres tan ausentes, pero eso le hacía pensar aún más en lo buena o mala madre que ella misma es.

Los doctores le dieron buenas noticias. Las heridas de Raven estaban recuperadas en un setenta por ciento, era momento de que la chica despertara del coma inducido. La alegría no podía más que sentirse en ese momento. Elvira decidió dejar de lado sus propios odios. Raven se despertaría y quería ver a su madre, la que la crio. Ya tendrían tiempo para que le explicaran lo del cambio. Trato de llamar a Sarah, pero la reina estaba en una junta importante.

Al final termino llamando a Willy, necesitaba que trajera algunas cosas de su lado del castillo y que le pidiera a Apple llamará a los chicos que eran amigos de Raven. Necesitaría ver a alguien conocido al despertar. Willy dijo que lo haría. Aunque no estaba muy segura de sí lo decía en serio o solo quería que colgara.

Willy fue al castillo con extremo cuidado. Era un as en el tema de robar, pero en esos momentos no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. La última vez que estuvo ahí fue con el consentimiento de Apple y aun así término escuchando cosas que no debía. Lo recordaba perfecto.

Apple recibió una llamada mientras ambos tenían una competencia de comida en su cuarto. El número de la pantalla la hizo sonreír. Contesto hablando en código al parecer, y lo supo inmediatamente porque Apple nunca había usado las palabras " _estrella roja"_ tantas veces en la misma oración. A la siguiente hora lo había casi corrido del lugar. Uso sus perfectas habilidades de escondite para escuchar lo que iba a pasar.

Apple se encontró con Daring en el gran comedor del castillo. La cocinera había preparado una cena romántica por pedido de la princesa. Aunque se supone ese no era su lado del castillo, era obvio que todos la consideraban ya la legitima princesa. Era raro, porque en realidad Apple no se consideraba así.

De cualquier manera, cuando Daring llego, la hija biológica de Sarah White estaba vestida con un bonito sombrero de realeza y su vestido rojo con blanco y dorado. Se veía increíblemente bien. Cenaron entre risas y besos como la pareja más dulce del mundo. Y a Willy le dio demasiado asco.

Dejo de pensar en la interesante pareja que formaban esos dos. Era una clara traición por lo que veía, pero francamente aunque estaba celoso le daba casi lo mismo. Entro por la ventana para ver a Apple y Daring abrazados frente a la televisión viendo una película romántica. Típico. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos tortolos.

Apple y Daring se separaron rápidamente. Apple con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Aun no creía del todo lo que pasaba con ella y Daring, nunca se había sentido tan aceptada por alguien. Tal vez él también se había dado a esa relación porque era nuevo. Además, contrario a lo que la mayoría creía, no tenía idea de la naturaleza de la relación entre Raven y Daring.

El chico rubio, por su parte, no sabía cómo comportarse cuando vio a un ladrón entrar a ese castillo, pero se calmó cuando vio a Apple caminar lentamente hacia el chico sin ninguna pisca de miedo en el rostro. Supo que se conocían, de su otra vida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Willy?—pregunto con un tono enojado.

—Tu madre, Elvira, me manda con noticiar—en ese momento saco una bolsa de tela y comenzó a tomar distintas cosas del lugar en dirección hacia la puerta. Apple y Daring lo siguieron.

— ¿Qué dijo?—cuestiono la joven rubia.

—Que su hija biológica despertó del coma—y entró al cuarto que compartían Elvira y su esposo Jonathan.

Daring se quedó de pie sin poder pensar. Raven había despertado. Todos los días, excepto cuando estaba con Apple no dejaba de preguntarse en cuando regresaría su novia. No sabía si estar contento o preocupado. Pero sin duda no debía ser el único en deber saberlo. Tomo su espejo-fono y envió un mensaje a todos sus contactos, al menos a los que sabía les interesaba la salud de su novia. Porque aunque estaba inconsciente seguía siendo su novia.

Varias personas recibieron el mensaje, solo un par corrió al hospital. Cuando Willy dejo el castillo enojado, Daring y Apple se quedaron con una pregunta en sus mentes. Apple, no puedo evitar preguntarse con era esa chica que vivió su vida durante dieciséis años, y Daring en que sería de la relación entre ambos ahora que la realidad les pegaba de golpee.

Despertar a Raven fue una especie de ceremonia para los presentes. Empezó apenas Elvira colgó el teléfono. Había dejado un mensaje con la secretaria de Sarah y la de Edgar para que volvieran al hospital pronto. Los doctores quitaron uno a uno los medicamentos que la mantenían inconsciente. Les dijeron, que la chica no despertaría inmediatamente y que tardaría algún par de horas en hacerlo. Estaban listos para todo.

A las dos horas de quitar los medicamentos aparecieron en la puerta el rey y la reina con la cara más preocupada que se les podía ver. Por poco empujaron a todo el mundo para ponerse al lado de su hija y esperar que despertara. Al poco rato apareció Willy en la puerta, con un chándal y una máscara para que nadie viera que era él. Dejo las cosas que le trajo a la familia Queen y desapareció rápidamente. No sin antes echar un vistazo a la chica hospitalizada, se veía aún más linda sin los aparatos rodeándola.

Cuando Raven abrió los ojos estaba muy despistada. Lo último que recordaba era un fuerte golpe al salir del café. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de su madre, Sarah y su padre Edgar. No podía moverse bien pero no le impidió mover la cabeza y ver a una mujer de cabello azabache y una mirada como la suya. Detrás de esa mujer estaba un hombre que tenía la misma sonrisa. Por alguna razón, sintió como si los conocía.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y apareció Daring en la puerta con el rostro contrariado. A decir verdad esperaba llegar antes de que terminara de despertar, tenía miedo de que al verla no sintiera nada por ella. Era su mayor temor. Quería tener tiempo de recordarse porque Raven era su mejor amiga y su novia. Pero al final fue suficiente con ver a la chica despierta para darse cuenta porque era que la quería tanto.

No le importo nada, simplemente se acercó a ella para abrazarla. En verdad que necesitaba sentir que estaba viva. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en coma se dio cuenta de que pudo perderla. La abrazo con fuerza ante la mirada enternecida de Sarah y Edgar que habían visto nacer esa relación desde que eran pequeños. Apple no supo cómo reaccionar cuando al separarse, Raven tomo por la mejilla a Daring y este se acercó a besarla.

Se separaron con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y Apple sintió su corazón partirse. Su padre le llamo a su lado y aun en shock se sentó entre Elvira y Jonathan. Supo que sus padres hablaban porque la chica de la cama se volteo a verlos. Después le señalaron que se sentara en donde Elvira estaba. Y entonces hablo su madre antes de que ella comenzara a llorar.

—Resulta que el día en que nacieron hubo una confusión—dijo Sarah.

—Las enfermeras se confundieron y fueron cambiadas de cuna—completo Edgar.

—Por lo que yo soy tu madre biológica, soy Elvira—comento la mujer señalándose mientras señalaba a su esposo sin dejar de ver a Raven—y él es tu padre biológico se llama Jonathan.

Raven se les quedo observando un segundo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Apple hizo lo mismo. ¿Cómo fue que nadie se dio cuenta de que las habían cambiado? Son tan diferentes.

Un par de horas después, Apple estaba saliendo junto a sus padres en dirección a la escuela. El internado al parecer era lo único con lo que aun contaba para sentirse protegida. Cuando bajo de la carroza se metió a los dormitorios sin ver nada y se tiro sobre su cama. No tenía compañera de habitación por lo que no tuvo de que preocuparse por que alguien la viera llorar. Sobre todas las cosas sabía que necesitaba muchas explicaciones.

Los amigos de Raven arribaron apenas pudieron hacerlo. Apareció primero Maddie en la puerta trayendo pastelillo y té, aunque la reina les advirtió que no podía comer eso debido a la gran cantidad de medicamentos que necesitaba aun para lo que le faltaba de recuperación. Después apareció Hunter preocupado por la salud de su hermana del alma. Sorprendentemente, incluso Sparrow y Duchess aparecieron por ahí. Y Raven no pudo más que sonreír por tener tan buenos amigos.

—Entonces ¿qué cosas han pasado en la escuela? —pregunto Raven con entusiasmo. Demasiado entusiasmo para quién lleva apenas unas horas fuera de un coma inducido por medicamentos.

—Hay una chica nueva—contesto Maddie con una gran sonrisa. Duchess bufó recargada en los brazos de Sparrow mientras Hunter se escondió detrás de la revista de comida vegana que llevaba ese día. Ninguno estaba cómodo con ese tema, excepto Maddie cuya personalidad excéntrica le impedía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué sospecho que esta chica no les cae bien?—cuestiono sospechosa Raven, cruzando los brazos. Aunque le dolió un poco hacerlo, sus músculos aún no se acostumbraban a moverse.

Hunter dejo la revista de lado y se acercó a su hermana putativa. Sentándose a su lado se preparó para contarle todo sobre Apple, hasta que el bufido de Duchess llamo la atención de todos. Maddie en realidad no había tenido ningún roce con Apple y no podía decir que le caía mal, aunque si notaba un poco raro que pasará tanto tiempo con Daring era una buena chica. Sparrow solo había oído la versión de Duchess sobre Apple, pero la verdad es que la chica le valía un reverendo cacahuate. Es era feliz mientras pudiese meterle mano a las bonitas curvas que el ballet le había formado a su mejor amiga.

—No es nadie de quien preocuparse—fue la respuesta definitiva que dio el único en la habitación que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Sparrow quería pasar a asuntos más importantes—. Por otro lado el cumpleaños de cierta princesa es dentro de dos semanas.

Maddie no pudo evitar gritar y acercarse a su mejor amiga. Tenía cientos de cosas planeadas para el día de su cumpleaños y si por alguna razón aún no estaba del todo recuperada seguro que podían hacer algunas cosas en el castillo o en la tienda de té. Hunter también tenía su regalo listo, desde hace más de un mes. Era como su hermana y siempre se habían regalado algo mutuo en sus cumpleaños. Desde que supo de su accidente había pensado en su regalo. Le gustaba seguir planeando como si eso solo fuera pasajero. Y vaya que le ayudo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, este cumpleaños sería muy distinto a cualquier otro. Para ambas chicas. Raven no era a la única a la que le estaban planeando algo. Cuando los nuevos amigos de Apple se enteraron del día de su cumpleaños, Briar no pudo esperar a querer organizar una mega fiesta. Nunca había organizado otra fiesta de cumpleaños aparte de la suya y vaya que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Apple la dejo hacerlo puesto que era algo nuevo. Sin duda celebraría con sus padres como siempre habían celebrado, pero tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con sus amigos. No era que un pastel una canción y un único regalo no fueran suficiente. Pero ahora que sabía lo que por sangre le pertenecía tenía mucha curiosidad sobre como hubiese sido su vida.

Briar y Apple caminaban por los pasillos de Ever After High. Briar tenía que hablar con Melody para que fuera a la fiesta. No podía haber una fiesta sin música. La encontraron platicando con su padre. Últimamente, Melody estaba metida en unos rumores sobre plagio de música muy duros. Pero Melody los había ignorado durante mucho tiempo.

Briar espero en la puerta un momento. Tenía que arreglar el contrato para la fiesta de Apple pero no pensaba interrumpir esa plática. Apple a su lado vio pasar a alguien con quien en verdad quería hablar. Cupido había sido muy amable con ella desde el primer momento. De hecho, Cupido le había aconsejado después del primer beso con Daring. Le había dicho que no había nada de malo en seguir a su corazón. Ahora mismo, necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia.

Se despidió de Briar y corrió a alcanzar a la chica de alas y vestido rosa.

—Cupido, Cupido. Necesito hablar contigo—le llamo. La mencionada se detuvo y volteo. Al verla, le sonrió parándose a la mitad del pasillo. Apple la alcanzo corriendo y casi sin aliento.

— ¿Qué sucede Apple?—Cupido no quería ser descortés. Si alguien la llamaba ella simplemente atendía. Aunque justo ahora tenía un poco de prisa. Últimamente tenía muchos problemas en su relación con Dexter y quería arreglar todo muy pronto.

—Necesito el consejo de la hija de Eros para esto—susurro Apple. Cupido simplemente sonrió diciéndole que debía continuar— ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte hace unas tres semanas más o menos?

—Si

—Resulta que descubrí algo que lo cambia todo. Pero yo aún creo que podemos funcionar. ¿Qué debo de hacer?—Ok, no le había confesado absolutamente nada sobre el conflicto pero decirle que técnicamente salía con un chico que ya tenía novia la ponía incomoda.

— ¿Qué tan grave es lo que descubriste? —preguntó Cupido.

—Grave, pero él no es así conmigo—Daring se sentía tan autentico en sus sentimientos cuando estaban juntos. Estaba confundida.

—Si estas segura de que sus sentimientos son sinceros, entonces debes de seguir a tu corazón y recordar que tu felicidad es la que importa—se parecía mucho a lo que le había dicho la otra vez. Sin embargo, para Apple fue la mejor respuesta que pudo obtener.

—Gracias—le dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca del príncipe rubio.

En el camino fue pensando en que le iba a decir, la verdad es que no tenía idea. Después de mucho pensar, se dio cuenta que necesitaba otro consejo. Así que cambio de rumbo y fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Ahí se encontró con Briar y Ashlynn. Junto a quienes estaba buscando. Después de una larga platica llena de risas, Apple se recostó en la cama de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Tomo su celular y mando un mensaje.

El día amanecía y Raven recibía en su cuarto a los doctores. Podía seguir con su recuperación en casa. Mejor dicho en la escuela, pero era lo mismo. Cuando Maddie se enteró no pudo sino saltar de la alegría y abrazarla. También abrazó a Hunter como si no hubiera un mañana más lleno de felicidad. Y ambos se sonrojaron.

No erala primera vez que pasaba, pero si era la primera vez que Raven era testigo de dicha melosidad. La verdad es que eran mejores amigos desde hace años y no dejaban de verse a los ojos con algo parecido a amor. Probablemente solo era mera atracción pero sin duda era algo muy lindo de ver. Aunque Hunter era centrado pero impulsivo y Maddie era extravagante pero amorosa, podrían complementarse.

El día de su salida, fueron a verla muchas personas. Lo extraño es que incluso Dexter y Cupido estaban ahí. Dexter y Raven eran grandes amigos, en muchas formas, ambos también se conocían desde pequeños y habían vivido llenos de alegría, alimentando su amistad. Pero cuando Cupido apareció en escena todo se fue al caño. Resulta que la chica enamoro a Dexter al final del año pasado, había sido una bonita historia hasta que los celos de la hija de Eros fueron demasiados para ambos. Pasaron de ser mejores amigos y simples conocidos. Auch.

Raven no culpaba a Cupido, la verdad es que tenía razón al decirle que a ella le gustaba su novio. No era una mentira hasta cierto punto. Dexter siempre le pareció la persona más dulce e interesante del mundo y si no saliera con su hermano seguro que se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de él. Pero Cupido no simpatizaba con ella.

Cupido creía en el amor verdadero, creía que alguien solo debía salir con otra persona por que la amara. Pero Raven y Daring estaban juntos solo por conveniencia. Por eso no le agradaba. Por eso y porque creía que Raven no era autentica con sus sentimientos. Le repudiaba que Daring y Raven se prestaran a dicho teatro. Pero aunque ella fuese la hija adoptiva del dios del amor y la pasión, no era de su incumbencia lo que ellos hicieran.

Saludaron a la recién salida del hospital y se subieron todos a una carroza que los dejaría en la escuela. Lo raro, era que Daring no había ido por su novia. Pero Raven estaba tan feliz de estar viva que no le importo demasiado. Sobre todo porque a pesar de tener una cortada con puntos en la pierna, no poder caminar muy bien y una venda que cubría desde su abdomen hasta su pecho izquierdo. Era feliz. Y nada le iba a quitar eso, o eso creía.

Apple no estaba muy segura de esto. Nada segura en realidad. Porque su relación, ya con tres semanas era un secreto incluso para su madre. Ella lo había propuesto, pero no era algo usual. Una escapada al campo había sido en realidad idea de Ashlynn. Apple tenía la sospecha sobre lo mucho que se parecía, ambas no cumplían con sus destinos. Lo supo cuando vio los ojos brillando ante la vista de una sola persona: Hunter Huntsman.

Lástima que Hunter no pareciera tener ningún interés en la chica hija de cenicienta. Era indiscutiblemente como enemigos. Incluso parecía enamorado de Raven. Aunque era poco probable. Lo había visto más nervioso junto a Maddie que junto a Raven. También quedaba la opción de Cerise. Esa chica era muy rara, y Hunter también solía tratar de protegerla. Aunque no necesitaba que la protegieran por lo que parece.

Pero Ashlynn era una chica de palabra. Y por mucho que Hunter le gustase, tenía novio y seguiría fiel a la promesa de estar juntos. Hablando de promesas, Ashlynn apareció en su cuarto con la canasta del día de campo que habían acordado. Se despidieron rápidamente para que Apple se escapara por la ventana en dirección al bosque encantado. Ahí se iba a ver con Daring para aclarar los términos de su relación. En un lindo día de picnic.

Pero no eran los únicos que iban a ir al bosque. Maddie había preparado una fiesta sorpresa en el jardín maravilloso. Estaba muy segura de que era una buena manera de darle la bienvenida a su mejor amiga. Habían dejado sus cosas en su habitación, donde se dio cuenta tenía una compañera nueva. No era como que el director los había acompañado con trompeta al entrar a la escuela y no querían que lo hicieran. Pero hubiese sido bueno que al menos les avisará de su nueva compañera de habitación.

Pero Maddie no se detuvo a pensar en eso. Duchess, Sparrow, las hermanas O'Hair, Cupido, Dexter y todos los Wonderlandianos los esperaban muy pronto. Querían acortar camino pasando por el kiosco de la manzana en el lado norte de la escuela. Era más sencillo que dar la vuelta al bosque embrujado. Mientras caminaban a paso lento, debido a la herida cosida que apenas comenzaba a sanar con lentitud, Maddie vio algo que le quito el entusiasmo.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Pero sin duda la manera en que se detuvo de golpe en el medio del prado era bastante sospechosa. Raven también se volteo a ver el kiosco de la manzana. Que ironía que una manzana estuviese besando a su novio. Al menos, una chica llamada Apple tomaba por el cuello al chico de manera tierna, mientras este último abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura.

De repente la princesa Raven White dejo el lugar en donde estaba. Enojada, herida, dolida, sin saber en realidad que hacer o que decir. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dejar ese lugar e irse a buscar otra cosa. Pero mientras comenzaba a salir corriendo hacia otro lado, el vendaje de su pierna se rasgó y el dolor la hizo dar un fuerte respingo que incluso la pareja de tortolos se tuvo que separar.

Se hizo un silencio intenso, incluso para estar en exterior. Un cruce de miradas intenso que acabo cuando Daring vio la sangre comenzando a salir de la herida de Raven. Quiso acercarse a ella cuando la chica detrás le jalo la manga de la chaqueta. Estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, y la verdad es que ninguna de sus dos opciones era buena. Podía correr hacia Raven, ayudarla y suplicar por su perdón. O podría quedarse con Apple y enfrentarse a todo lo que la verdadera hija de la reina malvada le pudiera hacer.

La verdad es que ahora que sabía la verdad le tenía un poco de miedo. No el tipo de miedo que paraliza, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar si ella decidiera seguir el destino de su madre, de su otra madre. ¡Dios! Todo eso era muy confuso. Pero Raven sabía perfectamente quien era, no era una princesa White pero tampoco era una villana. Era simplemente ella. Así que cuando los vio juntos simplemente sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo… sangrando y llorando.

Raven lloraba. Era la primera vez que alguien la había visto llorar desde que tenía diez años. Desde ese momento, su padre se había encargado de hacerla una joven fuerte e independiente. Por eso era que no quería cumplir el cuento de su madre. Por eso se sentía muy mal de que un chico la pusiese a llorar. No quería pensar en el engaño de Daring. Pero sus ojos simple y sencillamente lloraban. Y alguien la vio en ese momento. Sin daber que hacer, decidió seguirla. Al parecer todo lo que creía era una mentira.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

— _Vamos. No puedes quedarte aquí todo el día—comento Maddie entrando a su habitación._

— _No tengo ganas de salir—contesto Raven volviendo a meterse en las sabanas._

— _Se están comenzando a preguntar qué te pasa—señaló Maddie sacando una taza de té de su sombrero y ofreciéndola una a su amiga—. No querrás que tu mama se entere, en especial cuando tiene que ver con su otra hija._

— _¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto sorprendida._

— _La narradora lo repite todo el tiempo_

…

 _Duchess estaba actuando muy raro. Muy raro, demasiado raro. Y Sparrow temía lo que eso podía significar. No por la cosa en sí, sino porque esa chica era la mujer más bonita, excéntrica, exigente y extrañamente erótica que había visto en su vida. Incluso le ganaba a Cerise, y eso que esa última tenía los instintos animales más a la intemperie. Duchess simplemente sacaba lo mejor de él. Ya tendría tiempo de adivinar lo que iba a decir durante la fiesta que los reyes White hacían todos los años._

…

 _El silencio se sintió en toda la sala. Apple no sabía que pensar. Era una locura. ¿Se supone que hacían son todos los años en las fiestas de la realeza? En todo caso prefería ir con Willy a robar. Lo que nunca le había agradado. Pero no era la única en shock. Todos en el pequeño salón estaban esperando una respuesta del rey Edgar._


End file.
